<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Nanny by Dragon_Boi_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796347">My Nanny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12'>Dragon_Boi_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Families of Choice, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Warlock remembers of his Nanny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens poems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Nanny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmm so this is my first time sharing any of my poetry with anyone, so I apologise if it's awful, but I just needed to write something about Warlock and Crowley.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daddy and mommy aren't around<br/>
They don't kiss me goodnight<br/>
No bedtime stories<br/>
No kisses<br/>
No love<br/>
That's alright<br/>
My nanny is here<br/>
She'll tuck me in<br/>
She'll sing sweet yet odd things to me<br/>
Others say she's odd<br/>
With her dark clothes<br/>
Her eyes like snakes<br/>
But I like her quite fine</p><p>My daddy is never proud of me<br/>
That's alright<br/>
Nanny says I'm meant for greatness<br/>
Somehow she makes me believe it</p><p>My parents are always fighting<br/>
I never see them kiss<br/>
That's alright<br/>
Brother Francis and Nanny kiss<br/>
They won't admit it<br/>
But I see their love</p><p>One day Nanny left<br/>
I may have cried<br/>
I may have been angry<br/>
I may have said I hate her<br/>
I didn't mean it<br/>
I was hurt<br/>
That's alright<br/>
I'll never forget her</p><p>Dad says I'll amount to nothing<br/>
Tells me to leave<br/>
Tells me to never come back<br/>
That's alright<br/>
I know someone<br/>
Someone who loves me<br/>
Someone with snake eyes<br/>
Dark clothing<br/>
And a heart full of love</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>